When the Black Waters Run Pure
by Windforger
Summary: So, what would happen when Karl adopts a daughter? See Logan's adventures with our heroine. Please, play nice, this is my first story. May be strong language. Definate suggestive themes. Young Logan/OC.
1. The Meeting

When the Black Waters Run Pure

A fan fiction

I followed the mutts scent ahead of my mother and father. I knew this was my initiation into the pack. I heard murmured voices in the all night bars. Neon hurt my eyes, but I couldn't let that bother me. After another few blocks of tracking, I lost the scent. Now that I was eight, I was trusted with tracking.

Looking back to my mother, I couldn't hear what I should've known was important. A low growl could now be heard. That growl would change my life. The packs life. The mutt I was going to kill, Karl Marsten's life. I felt an impact, saw my mother and father lunge for me, and I fell to the ground. The world went black as a snarl ripped through my conscious.

Low voices greeted me when I awoke. The fabric was silky, and smelled like Marsten. I growled without notice. I heard my mother sigh and say, "Logan? Are you awake, hon? How's your back?" As she said that, I gasped in pain as sharp needles made themselves comfortable along my spine. She smirked and looked at my dad.

"Well, darling, once again, a Danvers has been outwitted by a female werewolf," his southern drawl I had inherited was clear in his humored voice. Wait, female? The only female werewolves are my mother, the infamous Elena Danvers, and my sister, Katharine Danvers. I shifted up and nearly fell again.

An exotic young girl was sitting in and armchair across the room. I could see no emotion on her face in the dim room. Her gaze pierced mine. Her eyes glowed al light lavender. Her hair blended in with the chair, so I'm guessing she had black hair. She smiled apologetically at me, and turned to Clayton, my father.

"I am horribly sorry about your son, Mr. Danvers. I thought my father was going to die, and I acted the only way I could. I do hope you will forgive me, and I humbly stand, err, sit before you in sorrow," her voice amazed me. It was soft and held no emotion. Mostly because she wasn't the one talking. It was a robot attached to her hand.

I stared at her. She stared back. We were locked in a gaze of wonder. She was about to open her mouth until the door clicked. I was defensive imminently. Karl walked in. He had on his usual, the highly expensive clothes. A growl vibrated through my throat. I was responded with a sharp pain in my cheek. So fast, I hadn't seen that girls hands fly out and scratch my face.

My mother sighed. She knew I had a loud mouth. Karl decided to use his voice, "Please, Viviana, I would like it a lot if you wouldn't hurt our guests. Take your seat, love." She nodded slightly and sat glaring. Warm blood trickled from the cuts on my face. He leaned into her, and she touched his neck. He closed his eyes, seeming to be listening to her.

"Ah, I see. I have done nothing wrong, Clayton and Elena. A stray mutt wandered in here. The one I sent Vivi to kill, actually. I am sorry you had to come all this way. She was coming back from the fight when she heard your son's vulgar thoughts. He was hoping to kill me," I felt blush run over my cheeks as he said my hopes.

My mom looked at Vivi and said, "And you. Where did you come from? I never heard of a child like you, young and female, being bitten. And reading minds?"

Her hands flew to the device and she typed, "I can here certain thoughts, those that entertain me. I am sorry, ma'am. I will have to show that to you. Please, extend your neck."

"Like Hell, she is! Listen, little girl, you insult my family, injure my son, and now you want to kill my wife? Just who do you think you are?" my father yelled, standing from his seat on the loveseat.

"Clayton, she may not have the manners you expect, but I am going to ask that you take a seat. You are in my house, and I would appreciate it if you not insult my daughter. Now, to get to the reason you need to be here. I need you to take Viviana," Karl's voice broke at the end. What? He wanted us to take his precious daughter?

My mom was bewildered, "What? Isn't she your daughter?" Wow, great minds think alike.

I looked to Karl, expecting a snide remark, but nothing came. Instead, his breathing got less steady and his chin quivered. My nostrils filled this the stench of fear. Fear? Fear for what? Her wellbeing? He breathed in and answered weakly, "I can no long endanger her here. She needs correct learning and a knowledge of our kind. You have that, and I do not. Please, I need help with this."

So, the great Karl Marsten is thus reduced to a sad mutt begging in his own home. Pathetic if you ask me. The girl got up and walked to him. He laid his head on her shoulder and wept a bit. She ran her fingers through his hair.

My mom got up and pulled out her cell phone. I heard a quick pounding of numbers and hit the send button. It didn't take long for me realize who she was calling. Jeremy answered.

"Elena, what's wrong now? Logan's all right, right?" He sounded bored, but alert.

My mom replied, "We have a set back, Jer. Karl has a daughter. He wants us to take her in."

The other line was silent. Then, "Give him the phone, Elena." So close, she got close to him and handed him the phone. He stood and walked out, leaving Viviana on the floor. My mom held out her hand, and she took it happily.

"So, you wanted to show me something?" my mother asked politely.

She nodded. As she took my mothers hand, a surge of jealousy coursed through me. She kneeled in front of my mom and waved one of her tiny hands in a gesture to sit. My mom sat down, cross-legged, on the floor in front of that disgusting monster. The girl smiled as if to say it was all right, the she placed her hand on my mother's neck.

A gasp resounded from my mother's throat. Then, my father was up, hand darting out to grab Vivi's neck.


	2. What Wonders Wait Inside the Car!

"Clayton. I would greatly appreciate it if you would take your hand off of my daughter's neck."

My head flashed up is shock. In the doorway, a broken phone in one hand and a glass in the other, was a very upset Karl. My father dropped the girl in shock, surprised that a mutt would be telling him what to do, probably. She made silent coughs into her hand. Her face was draining of its red color.

Karl dropped the broken phone and set the glass on a table as he rapidly trotted his adoptive daughter. She grabbed his neck and he closed his eyes. He sat for a bit, as if listening to something. Then, he opened his eyes and looked at my mom.

"Elena, I know you have experienced Vivi's remarkable gift. Don't worry, I can give you a new phone. I have come to an agreement with Jeremy. I will visit every weekend I can, and I will be there for Christmas. Is that all right with you, lover?" he said all this blankly, as if troubled by something else. I almost gagged as he called my mom 'lover'. I wondered absently why my dad didn't tear him to bits as Karl set Viviana down and started to whisper. She nodded and left the room.

For the first time, Karl spoke directly to me. He smiled sadly at me and said, "I am sorry for not being able to control her. She has a mind of her own, and a free-spirit to go with it. I hope you heal easily. Ah, here she is. Please, Elena, take care of her. She is my soul."

My mom nodded and took my hand, as if I was a child. My small hand was enclosed in her athletic fingers. Viviana, seeming to notice we were totally lost leaving this monstrosity, took point and led us up and out of the mansion. My father sighed as we saw the light of day. His large arms stretched and his muscles rolled. His dirty blonde hair was in every direction. Then, he led us to the Explorer and popped the trunk open.

He grabbed for that girl's luggage when she shook him off. She looked at him and placed her only suitcase in the trunk and tried to close it. Tried is the key word here. She was too short to reach the handle. I laughed at her and her face turned red with embarrassment and anger. My mom found this insulting and slapped me upside the head.

She smiled sadly as my father walked to the trunk and closed it. She waited until we were all in the car before she got in. Mom shot warning glances at me through the mirror while smiling at that disgusting thing sitting next to me.

"So, Vivi," she began, "I suppose I am going to have to explain your 'gift'." The girl nodded, so my mother continued. "Clay, this girl is remarkable. Jeremy said that all werewolves were sort of supernatural, but she is different. When she touches you, you can hear or see what she wants you to see. That's why I gasped. I wasn't expecting to be told that I was beautiful, and by a mute no less!"

My dad stopped to think for a bit before answering an unasked question, "I guess I overreacted, but I do not regret protecting you. She could've been hurting you. I didn't know if she was, but it was quite possible. Viviana, could you tell me something?"

Then, in that monstrous car that was going well above the speed limit, that was the first time I _really _looked at her. Her skin was almost death pale with slight scar marks on her hands. Her limbs were long and looked uncoordinated, but the way they moved showed grace. Her face was soft, showing a calmness that only comes with inner peace, which no werewolf has. Her eyes were a vivid lavender with a ring of dark green around her pupil. Her hair was very long and a curly black. Every time she shook her head, like just then to answer my dad, I was hit with a wave of dog, rose, and lilac. I didn't realize that we were missing a vital part of that combination. Every werewolf, no matter what, always has a hit of human. She had no human in her at all.

My attention was dragged from her by my mother, who sounded like she had an epiphany, "I got it! You can communicate through me. You tell me what you want to say and I'll say it out loud, got it?" Her head of silky curls bounced as she nodded in excitement. Her hand reached and touched my mother's neck and a snarl almost rose in me, but I saw that her hand had no power to tear because all the nails were bitten off.

"Okay, Clay, shoot."

"First: Where are your parents?"

My mother paused before replying, "She doesn't know. She can't remember them at all."

He soaked this in before asking another, "Is there anything you do remember that may not have been so pleasant?"

There was another pause before my mom said, "She says that there is something, but it is painful to remember. She also said that she will tell us as long as we are all able to hear it, which means stopping the car and holding hands. So, unless you want us to look like hippies, I say we keep going until we get to a motel. We can rest for a night, take showers, and rest up while we prepare to hear her story."

"Okay. Get ready, 'cause I love a good story." With that, he slammed onto the gas and we sped off the abandoned road into the cover of the forest.

**Sorry, but my laptop kept breaking horribly! Even the screen screwed up and I had to get a new one- twice!**


End file.
